The present invention disclosed herein relates to a transistor system, and more particularly, to driving of a metal-insulator transition (MIT) transistor.
Typically, one of the representative electronic devices is a transistor having three terminals. This transistor operates on the basis of semiconductor characteristics.
Semiconductor power devices are required to have good characteristics of allowing large currents to flow. However, heat may be greatly generated despite of flowing of not large current. When a size of a transistor becomes small to a nano size level, a short channel effect appears and makes it hard to operate as a transistor. Therefore, a device exceeding limitations of this electronic device has been increasingly requested and many researchers concentrate all their efforts on researches on a device exceeding the limitations.
One of principles of overcoming the limitations is an MIT principle. An MIT transistor, which does not use a field effect but use a hole-driven MIT phenomenon, is disclosed in Korean patent application publication No. 2012-0073002 and an article, “Applied Physics Letters 103, 1735-1(2013); http//scitation.aip.org/content/aip/journal/apl/103/17/10.1063/1.4826223”. However, it is necessary to supply a critical current to allow the MIT phenomenon to occur.
Accordingly, a technology for simply supplying the critical current is necessary.